Carbon nanostructures (CNSs) include carbon nanomaterials, such as carbon nanotubes, for example, that have unique properties that position them for a wide scope of possible applications. CNSs are fullerene-related structures of graphite cylinders with unique atomic structures that provide high mechanical properties, namely tensile strength and elastic modulus, excellent thermal and electrical conductivities, and high aspect ratios. One group of CNSs are carbon nanotubes (“CNTs”), which are generally un-branched and may comprise single walled carbon nanotubes (SWCNTs), double walled carbon nanotubes (DWCNTs), and multi-walled carbon nanotubes (MWCNTs).
The unique structure and properties of CNSs causes them to be useful in a variety of applications, including electrically conductive polymeric composites finding use in automotive applications, aerospace applications, battery applications, thermal management applications, electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding applications, and many other applications.
CNSs exhibit strong van der Waals forces that attract individual CNSs to one another, causing the CNSs to aggregate into bundles, aggregates, or groupings, making dispersion of the CNSs difficult. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method for improving and controlling the dispersion of CNSs and CER fibers in a medium. For example, it is desirable to control the dispersion of CER fibers to provide nonwoven chopped CER fiber mats with maximized structural, thermal, and electrical properties.